Benutzer Diskussion:Ghostglendale
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Legend (SA). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Homie (Diskussion) 04:41, 30. Mai 2010 RE: alte Savefiles Ehrlich gesagt hab ich vom technischen Kram nicht gross Ahnung. Wende dich doch an andere Benutzer, die mehr Erfahrung und/oder Ahnung haben als ich. Googeln hilft auch oft. ;) Homie 12:32, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) San Fierro Underground Radio Das war sehr hilfreich, da wäre ich NIE drauf gekommen. ;) Vielen Dank --Perry 23:37, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Profilseite Hey! Mein Lieblingsauto ist auch die Turismo. Meine Lieblingsvilla auch die von Madd Dogg. Mein Lieblingsmotorrad ist auch die NRG-500, meine Lieblingswaffe auch die Minigun und meine Lieblingswerkstatt ist auch Wheel Arch Angels. Nur ich habe kein Lieblingsradiosender. --Woozie STAR 15:41, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Dein Avatar-Bild Hab gesehen, dass du vorhin ein Update gemacht hast.... Meld dich doch mal bei mir. Ich denke, das geht besser ;) Lg --Perry 21:46, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Gut, dass du darauf ansprichst. Die Bilder sind nämlich immer so verpixelt. - Lg Ghostglendale 16:45, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Schick mir mal ne E-Mail mit deiner E-Mail-Addy, evtl. hab ich da was für dich :) --Perry 16:58, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Post angekommen? ^^ --Perry 00:11, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Yep, danke!! Sieht super aus! Zu deiner Frage: Die Adresse bezieht sich auf einen anderen Computer, der extrem langsam ist. Ich werde mir bald eine neue auf dem neuen Rechner einrichten (wenn ich Zeit finde). Nochmals Vielen Dank!! -- Ghostglendale 08:52, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Wenn ich mich einmischen darf :D Hol dir z.B Fraps oder Xfire, damit kannst du am besten Screenhots machen^^ --Grove4Life $$$ 11:25, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Ich will ehrlich sein die Bilder von z,B Fahrzeugen und Logos aus GTA IV stammen nicht von mir sondern sind aus dem spanischen und englischen GTA Wiki. Ich habe schon versucht GTA IV auf meinen PC zu spielen es läuft aber nur mit furchtbarer Grafik und so flüssig wie eine Diashow weshalb ich es auf 360 spiele. Ich bin eigentlich momentan nur in der Lage saubere Screenshots aus GTA III, VC und SA zu erstellen welche ich aber nicht bei Paint sondern bei Gimp 2.0 einfüge, zuschneide oder anderweitig bearbeite. 609NO$CENT! 13:13, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Quad hey, ich weiß nich wie ich ne private nachricht schreiben kann, deshalb so. Kannst du mir sagen wieso du die Veränderung bei dem Quad rückgängig gemacht hast? GTA-4-LIFE 18:15, 18. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Weil man mit dem Teil beliebig schnell fahren kann, ohne herunterzufallen – vorwärts wie rückwärt. Ich denke das jedenfalls, oder irre ich mich da etwa? Ghostglendale 18:26, 18. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Nö, wenn man rückwärts zu schnell fährt fällt man Stumperweise runter^^ Wie bei Motorrädern. Geht aber soweit ich weiß nur bergab. Cougar 18:28, 18. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Japs, bergab geht das, dann wird auch das Motorengeräusch immer höher bis CJ dann herunterfällt (was ziemlich komishc aussieht) das is mir passiert als ich bei Catalina den Berg rückwärts runtergerollt bin... GTA-4-LIFE 18:57, 18. Jan. 2012 (UTC) "Unter Wasser laufen" :Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich vollen Skill, bei was auch immer habe, um nicht vom Quad zu fallen. Ghostglendale 15:26, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) "Unter Wasser laufen" Hi Ghostglendale, wegen "Ein Easter Egg ist dies garantiert nicht!", dafür gibt es diesen Blog, äußer dich dort bitte nochmal, dann können wir das Problem für mehrere Artikel lösen :) GTA-Jeffrey 17:30, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) OK, meine Meinung ist veröffentlicht. Ghostglendale 17:31, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Es ist wirklich nicht böse gemeint, aber ich hatte die Kategorie "Spielfehler" mit Absicht noch nicht erstellt, da die Abstimmung meiner Meinung nach noch nicht vorbei war :( GTA-Jeffrey 18:40, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Dafür schienst du aber mächtig Spaß gehabt zu haben, die Kategorie bei einigen Seiten einzufügen. ;) Ich dachte eher, weil es eine äußerst positive Resonanz zur Idee mit der Kategorie gab und manche Seiten ohne diese vollkommen unkategorisiert waren, ist es doch keine Sache, die jetzt bis auf das Letzte ausdiskutiert werden müsse. Ghostglendale 14:06, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Na gut, du hast ja Recht. Wegen der Kategorien: Ich habe aber nur Artikel hinzugefügt, die auch dazugehören, etwa nicht? GTA-Jeffrey 18:26, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) GTA-Projekt Hallo Kollege! Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich noch mal ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache mache und auf meinen letzten Blog beziehungweise mein neuestes Projekt verweisen. Und jeder zusätzliche Teilnehmer wäre ein Gewinn für das Projekt und letztendlich auch für das Wiki. Ich gebe bekanntlich in meinen nächsten Blogs ein Best Of von euren verrücktesten Geschichten aus dem GTA-Straßenverkehr heraus und würde mich freuen, wenn du dich da noch dran beteiligst und mir deine Story schickst. Details findest du hier. Ich bin gespannt auf deine Stories, es dürfen gern auch mehrere sein! Veröffentlichungen sind garantiert! Es grüßt Peter 19:54, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Salve, Kollege - danke für die letzte Story, sehr gut und vor allem sehr wahr. Wette, da gibt es einige, die mit dem Kopf nicken werden und sagen - ja! Unterschreib' ich! Ich selber bin aus dem Grund übrigens zum notorischen Park-Boy-Killer geworden . . . aber ich kille eigentlich fast alles, was mich in San Andreas aufregt ;) Peter 23:42, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Sorry, wollte dir ne PN schicken, kannst wieder rein kommen. LG AnyKeyKey (Diskussion) 08:32, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC)